koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jyurohta Kosugi
Jyurohta Kosugi (小杉 十郎太, Kosugi Jūrōta, born December 19, 1957 in Minami-ku, Yokohama) is a Japanese narrator, voice actor, and singer who is currently affiliated with Office Osawa. Since they shared the same classes together during their youth, he is good friends with Kenyu Horiuchi. His hobbies include golf and watching movies. His formal education was done in Nihon University's art program, and he graduated with a degree for the broadcasting arts. For four years after his graduation, he worked at the Japanese movie studio Shochiku doing odd-jobs for various commercials. During a commercial for a Takara video game, the director quickly needed a narrator for the product. Kosugi had experience in narration during his college studies so he performed. Inspired since then to pursue a voice acting career, he landed various jobs with the director's help and connections. At first he performed a variety of narrator positions, but he debuted as a character voice actor when he auditioned in Mobile Suit Z Gundam. Kosugi acts as the series' narrator and as Henken Bekkener. While he continues to perform narrations throughout the entertainment industry, Kosugi has since been primarily known for his character voice acting. A hospitalized fan once wrote to him in a fan letter and he personally visited her to wish her well. Kosugi often voices a variety of baritone pitched characters throughout his career, but he can use a higher pitch to act as comical characters. A few of his roles include Jotaro Kujo in the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure animated features, Akio Ohtori in Revolutionary Girl Utena, and Mr. Legend in Tiger & Bunny. Within the Japanese dubbing industry, he provides the Japanese voice of Tarzan in Tarzan & Jane, James Bond in a number of the Agent 007 movies and Fox Mulder in X-Files TV series. In 2006, Kosugi decided to pursue a singing career in a series of live concerts and CDs known as J's Music Action. Concerning his role as Nobunaga, Kosugi commented that he's a "part of him" now and looks forward to playing his part. Works with Koei *Benkei Musashibou - Yoshitsune ~Ouka no Omoukage~ drama CD *Narration - Teitoku no Ketsudan II~III *Moo, Gobi - Monster Rancher TV series *Enderk Jad, Peperoncino - Atelier series *Ruven Filnir, Hallesch Sleiman - Atelier Marie: The Alchemist of Salburg *Nobunaga Oda - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Derby Musou, Real Escape Game - Owaranai Kassenkara no Dasshu pre-recorded narration, [http://www.nobunaga450.jp/koei/ Gifu City Nobunaga-kou 450 Project pre-recorded voice guide], [http://sengoku-period.jp/goods.html Sengoku Jidai Ten -A Century of Dreams-'' pre-recorded voice guide] *Magoichi Saika, male playable characters - ''Nobunaga no Yabou Online *Sterkenburg Cranach - Atelier series, Warriors Orochi series *Henken Bekkener - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series; repise of his role in Z Gundam *Kilbert Hennes - Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island *Arlong - One Piece: Pirate Warriors; reprise of his role in the anime Live Events *''Gifu City Nobunaga-kou 450 Project Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Talk Show'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' External Links *Office Osawa profile *Personal website *On The Field Inc. J's Music Action YouTube playlist *Posing with Oda Nobunyaga Category: Voice Actors